Mockingjay: Switch
by Fabutastilicious
Summary: What if Peeta Mellark was rescued and sent to District 13 and Katniss Everdeen was kidnapped by President Snow and tortured in a cell instead? What if their situations were SWITCHED?
1. Katniss: Torture

In the Hunger Games trilogy, by Suzanne Collins, the second book ends with Katniss Everdeen being taken to District 13. Meanwhile, Peeta Mellark, Johanna Mason (a previous victor), and Annie Cresta (Finnick's love, and a previous victor) were taken to the Capitol to be used against the rebels. While on the hovercraft headed to District 13, Katniss was told that President Coin (the president of District 13) wanted to have saved Peeta instead. What if that did happen? What if Katniss was tortured in the Capitol with Johanna and Annie?

All characters belong to Suzanne Collins's Hunger Games trilogy.

KATNISS'S POV

I woke up in a dark, cold cement room with metal bars closing the already tight space in. The only light provided was produced by a flickering, old lightbulb hanging from the ceiling that was on the brink of collapsing. I heard a familiar chuckle and realized it belonged to the despicable president of Panem.

"Snow..."

"Correct, Katniss." I could smell his stench of liquor and rose petals already and I could not even make out a figure that belongs to him. That's when I realized the voice was coming from a monitor in the hallways that was now in front of the bars ahead of me.

"How did I get here? And where's Peeta?" I asked angrily. This bastard is one sick man, that's for sure.

"He's with the rebels. Luckily, we have you, and you're here for a reason that somewhat has to do with your friend," President Snow chuckles. "Oh, I almost forgot to mention, we have two people you may know right beside you."

Two similar flickering lightbulbs lit up the two cellars beside me. One contained the recognizable Johanna Mason, and the other held a face that was a bit more difficult to remember, then, it hit me, that it was Finnick O'dair's lover, Annie Cresta.

There was one thing different about the two. They looked glum and miserable. There were marks on their faces that look similar to the lashes on Gale's back from his whipping session in that square in District 12.

"You see, Katniss, your friend is probably somewhere with an available television. What do you say about having a little interveiw?" Snow questioned me.

"Sure, as long as you leave Peeta alone."

"Oh we won't lay a finger on him," Snow said with a laugh and coughed roughly into a handkerchief.

The front bars sunk into the ground and lights flickered on, revealing a hallway headed to yet another cell, but this one was more comfortable looking. It had a fuzzy carpet, the color of blood, and it held one couch and one wooden chair. I sat down in the wooden chair, and then I couldn't believe my eyes as a disappointed looking Caeser Flickerman takes a seat on the couch. He gave me a sympathetic and emotional look, as if this wasn't his choice. He looked at the ground and shook his head. Then a countdown began and we were on the air for all of Panem to see us.

"So, Miss Everdeen," Caeser began, "what would you like to say to the rebels?"

First, I mouthed 'don't do it' to the camera then let out a meer "Please don't do this. Just stay in peace." I mouthed a long 'no' to the camera.

Caeser frowned. I wonder how much the Capitol is getting a kick out of this now. I decide to put on a little show.

"Well, actually, I'd like to start out with saying," I started with a smile from ear to ear, "that the beloved President Snow is a son of a bitch." I could sense the gasps from all over the Capitol. "He is a conniving rascal who needs a bullet through his brain. Also, he's kidnapped me and 2 others to emotional damage-"

The cameras shut off then and two peacekeepers ran in and beat me with an iron bar. Caeser Flickerman ran out of the room in a rush, with a desperate frightened expression on his face. I was dragged by the legs to a dark, warm, black room made of padding. It felt like one of those insane asylums for crazy people. I was pushed down into a chair made of the same dark padding. There was a screen on the ceiling, showing clips of every bad thug that's ever happened to me... They were all from my point of view. They even had a clip from the day my father died.

"Where did you get this footage?!" I clenched my teeth in terror and anger.

"This is not footage, it is coming from your memory."

How did they get ahold of my memory?

"We got this while you were unconscious."

Oh.

The peacekeepers in the room shackled me to the padded chair and gave me a shot that made my entire body numb then paralyzed.

Snow walked into the room with a vial with green liquid in it. I recognized it from last years Games. It was tracker jacker venom!

"Fuck you," I mumbled with the little of what wasn't paralyzed.


	2. Peeta: Where's Katniss?

PEETA'S POV

All I remember was the explosion. That's it. The collapsing of the arena, a lot of screaming, and then I blacked out.

I open my eyes to a white room with the sound of beeping in the background. I had thin tubes in my arm that connected to a pouch of clear fluids. I turned my head to see another person on a similar bed as me.

"Beetee," I murmur.

How did I get here? What happened after I blacked out?

After a few questions, it hit me:

Where's Katniss?

I heard voices coming from another room. What surprised me most is one belonged to my mentor in the Games– Haymitch Aberthany. I sat up and walked towards the room.

I barged into the room to find Haymitch, Plutarch Heavensbee, and Finnick Odair sitting along a table.

Apparently, Haymitch wasn't as clueless as usual and could read my expression.

"The Capitol has her."

"What?!" I burst out in confusion. "Why?"

"We don't know," the previous Gamemaker, Plutarch, said. "We're lucky enough to have gotten you safe, though."

I got angry and knocked the extra chair over and yelled in frustration...:

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT THAT?!"

"Take a deep breath, first of all," Haymitch began, "and we're planning on getting Katniss and two others back now."

"Others!?" I blurt. "Who else did you leave behind!?"

"Johanna and..." Finnick paused.

"Johanna Mason and Annie Cresta," Plutarch finished. A tear rolled down Finnick's face.

"Of all people, why did you choose me to save? Why not one of the others, like Katniss or Johanna?" I questioned them.

President Coin, president of District 13, walked into the room. "You have a way with words. I figured you could help the rebellion by convincing all of the Districts to join in. Katniss can only make moves that convince people. She's done her part. Now we just need you."

"And why should I care to help?" I asked her with a dead serious stare.

"Because if you don't, Katniss will definitely die, as well as everyone else in the districts, and Snow will probably kill each of us as well. If you do help, we could save Katniss, Johanna, and Annie faster, and the Districts may finally be in peace and there will be no more Games. Do you need a moment to think, Mr. Mellark?" Coin explained.

I sighed and told her no. I agreed to help, but only until they get Katniss back. She is the real face of the rebellion, not me.

"One last thing," I said.

"What may that be?"

"Screw you." I felt as if I said something Katniss would have said right there and then. I felt a needle and I was sedated right then.

I woke up a fraction of time later to notice there's a television in the room with an 'on-off' remote on the silver tray next to me. I flash the set on to find a PSA. I know I probably shouldn't be watching this but I can't help it.

The Capitol seal appears and the anthem plays. Then a room shows with Caeser Flickerman and– Katniss! Why is Katniss being interviewed for torture?

Caeser asks Katniss what she would like to say to the rebels, and I assume that I am one of them.

First, she mouthed 'don't do it' to the camera then let out a meer "Please don't do this. Just stay in peace." She mouthed a long 'no' to the camera.

"Classic Katniss," I whispered.

"Well, actually, I'd like to start out with saying," she started with a smile from ear to ear, "that the beloved President Snow is a son of a bitch." I gasped and let out a giggle. "He is a conniving rascal who needs a bullet through his brain. Also, he's kidnapped me and 2 others to emotional damage-"

The TV began to fuzz. Who knows what they could be doing to Katniss and the others as of now?


	3. Katniss: Hijacked

Sorry for this short chapter. I promise to make the next few longer than usual.

KATNISS'S POV

The needle burned as it made its way into my veins. On the screen, I saw peaceful memories. Playing with my father down by the lake, hunting with Gale, singing songs to Prim while braiding her hair, and memories such as wonderful as these replayed over and over again.

After about 5 minutes, it all went downhill. In the memory of me and my father down by the lake, a blonde figure appears and it attacks us. It throws knives at me and my dad and we run away screaming from this figure. It hit me when I realized this dangerous person had the face of Peeta.

In the memories of hunting with Gale, Peeta showed up again and stole all of our game and tried hunting us down. In my mind, I told myself multiple times that this wasn't real, even though it seemed so... Real...

I was braiding Prim's hair when suddenly a bloody and scratched up, furious Peeta reveals himself as a mist in the mirror. It screams a vicious and ear shattering scream and me and my little sister fall to the ground screaming and bursting into tears as blood pools from our ears.

Is this actually real? Could it be? Maybe I just don't remember this happening and now I know the truth. Peeta is evil. He tried to kill not only me, but my family too. That's when the worst of all memories go up on the screen.

Me and Prim standing outside of the mines after the terrible accident that took our dad. Except in this version, it wasn't an explosion in the mines. It was a murderer who killed mjners and injured some. But worst of all- the killer was Peeta.

These scenes play on and on. Every memory I've ever had— happy or sad— was made awful by Peeta. Peeta killed Rue. Peeta fed the pigs bread when I was there, sick and starving. Peeta murdered my dad. Peeta stabbed Gale. Peeta burned down the square in District 12. Peeta tried to kill me with the Careers. Peeta killed Mags. Peeta lied, abused, and used me. Peeta will pay.

Peeta will die!


	4. Peeta: Save Her

PEETA'S POV

I ripped out the tubes in my arm and gave a shriek of pain and made my way to the room I found Haymitch, Plutarch, and Finnick in earlier. I pushed the automatic doors open and I noticed there's a new addition to the group- Katniss's friend, Gale Hawthorne.

I rolled my eyes in frustration. I've never liked Gale. He is overly attached to Katniss for someone who's "just a friend". I've even see the two kiss. I wonder how he feels when me and Katniss kiss. Maybe he feels threatened too, as though someone will steal his first love away. But Katniss is my first love, and I loved her first.

"Good to see you're up and running," said Gale. The hunter boy looked annoyed. I assume I was right, he feels threatened as well.

"Good to see you here," I replied with a subtle fib. My eyes darted across the room when I told my lie. I guess my brother was right, that is what liars do.

"We have bad news and good news," Haymitch sighed. "Which would you want first?"

"The bad news," I said. I was always told to listen to bad news first so you can hear the good news last, and what you hear last is what you think of most.

"The bad news is," Coin said, "You're family did not survive the bombs in District 12. When you were in the Quarter Quell, the Capitol bombed 12. We only saved a fraction of 12, which includes Katniss's mother and sister, and even her little sister's goat," she cracked up. "Erm."

"So what's the good news?" I asked as they dashed my hopes.

Haymitch answered to this one. "We are able to save Katniss, Johanna, and Annie." Finnick grinned. "Unfortunately, it may take a matter of days. Also, we don't know who to send, as of right now."

"I'll go," volunteered Gale. That's almost as fierce as volunteering for the games. Almost.

"Let me go, too!" I cried.

"We can't risk it, Mellark," Plutarch downcasted me. "You're too valuable to this fight, and you can't even hold a gun properly."

"I have a first name," I warned. "And I don't care, teach me. Please, I will do anything. I want to be the first to see Katniss."

"Hmm..." Haymitch added. "Suppose we could send you on the same hovercraft. You will be the first to see her when she's not in danger, in that case."

"Okay, okay, fine," I agreed. I can't believe I will get to see Katniss again. This caused my blood to rush faster and my heart to beat louder and more ferociously.

"Can I go, too?" Finnick requested. "I would love to rescue my friends, and I want to see Annie."

Oh, I get it now. Annie as in the girl from District 4 that Mags- the 80 year old woman from the Quell, and Finnick's mentor- volunteered for at the reaping for the 75th Hunger Games. I guess Finnick has deeper feelings for Annie, and that's probably why he cried earlier when she was mentioned. I understand his pain, since he probably loves his Annie as much as I love my Katniss.

"Sure, why not?" inquired Plutarch. "Let the boy rescue his Annie," he recommended.

I remember watching Annie Cresta's Hunger Games tape. She was in the final 6 when a gigantic wave flooded the arena and of course- since she is District 4, fishing- she was the only one who survived because barely anyone else but District 4-ers knew how to swim.

How to swim...

I remember seeing Katnisd swim in the Quarter Quell. She was smooth and professional, as though she's had practice before. She told me that there's a lake out in the woods around District 12, that she and her dad would go there, and occasionally she and Gale.

Gale. Ugh.

"We're just about killing all of our victors off," Coin shrieked. "These are our only experienced fighters!" I cast my head downward, knowing that when she said victors, she didn't mean me, even though I am one. I'm just that bakers boy who won by chance. "Well, except..."

"Just stop," I sighed. A few tears slid down my face as I walked out of the room. I could hear a fight progressing:

"Oh, great! Look what you did now! Now we're screwed!"

"I was going to say Gale!"

"Yeah, right! Coin, I'm an experienced fighter, you son of a-"

"You're so annoying! Both of you! I'm the only Gamemaker here so I suggest I make the moves!"

"Shut up! All of you! Stop actin' like a bunch of drunk Haymitches!"

"I'm not always drunk!"

There were crashing sounds of glass and wood and more yelling occurred. I sobbed and blocked out the voices.

There was only one thing on my mind:

Save Katniss.

No matter what it takes.


	5. Katniss: Pain

KATNISS'S POV

After they released me from the cuffs an unchained me from the padded chair, I had a new mission.

Kill Peeta.

I had to avenge everyone who has died.

It's now obvious who my future is with: Gale Hawthorne. We could hunt together in 12 in peace after Mellark is dead. Everyone will be glad, knowing this killer is dead. This- this beast.

I was lead back to my cell where I heard Johanna shrieking in pain. She was being whipped all over her bare body. She had looked nothing like this when she stripped in the elevator before the Quarter Quell. Now she was skinnier than ever, with ever bone exposed underneath her thin layer of skin. She was covered in bloody gashes and sweat. She was chained to a wooden post that sunk in the floor when her torture was over. The gap in the floor closed itself by filling itself with more cement.

These are torturing cells. No one personally whips you, the cell does it all by itself. Next was Annie to be whipped. Soon to be- me. She cries out in agony at each lash. This was too much like Gale's whipping at the square. I couldn't bear just standing there and watching this. I had to do something.

"What's powering this?" I shouted over the screams of torment. I turn my head to see that Johanna is now being drowned. I understand what they're trying to do, now. They're not trying to kill us- just torture us and use it against our loved and our lovers.

I look above each cell to see a compartment with something like a Capitol car battery. This must be the power source. I stand on my chair and bite my fingernails so they have jagged and sharp tips and twist the screws out. I yank the battery from the compartment and throw it on the ground, and I stomp on it in frustration. The bars of my cell all fall, which include the sides to Johanna and Annie's cells.

I rush into Johanna's cell and yank out her battery, then we both yank out Annie's. We all grab each other's hands and make a run for it, leaving everything behind us, as peacekeepers chase us with guns.

Bullets go flying by our faces. This is just like the Hunger Games. I know I know what to do...

"Find a weapon!" I shouted just loud enough for my companions to hear me but hushed enough so the peacekeepers can't hear a whisper over their shooting. I grab a rope lying on the ground as I'm running and as we run up cement stairs to the light of the outside, I tie a noose into it. I realize the staircase gets thinner and thinner until the slimmest of children can only squeeze their way through.

"One at a time! Suck in your gut!" Johanna exclaims.

"It's too small for peacekeepers," I reassure them.

We each make out way through and run for miles until our feet go numb.

I have a quick flashback...

Me and my dad are at the lake. I got a splinter from a log we were sitting on a while before. As my dad tries to yank it out, I cringe at every pull. He reassures me one thing and this only...

"Pain let's you know you're still alive."

I snap back into reality and say some of the best advice I've ever gotten from a drunk:

"Find water."


	6. Peeta: Pay

PEETA'S POV

I wake up the next morning to find tear stains on my pillow. I must have been sedated yet again. Only, a while later, I realize it hasn't been a night. Finnick tells me it's been three days.

"We sedated you enough to last a few days so when you woke up, it's e the day we rescue the girls. By the way, we have trackers on them, so it'll be easy enough."

Finally, me and Katniss we be reunited. This put a smile on my face.

I was informed that we were already on the hovercraft that's heading to them. We have 6 other teams heading to the same destination as us for backup. At that very moment I was sedated again.

A day later, yet again, I wake up to find Katniss on the bed next to me. I turn over and run my fingertips through her hair. She seemed to sleep like she was damaged. Like awful, unspeakable things have happened.

After two hours, her eyelids shot open.

"AH!" she shrieked and scooted away from me as if I were a monster.

"What's wrong? Are you having nightmares again?" I calmly ask her.

"You bastard!" she yelled with an angry face. Everyone in the hovercraft ran in. "Go die! Kill yourself! Better yet, let me kill you! You will pay! You son of a-"

She was sedated.

"What's wrong with her?" I sobbed.

"Katniss was hijacked. Snow injected tracker jacker venom into her veins so that she would hallucinate and I guess Snow made her believe you did every bad deed possible," Haymitch frowns.

I cried for hours as she was taken to another room. I cried days upon days. Snow will pay. I have to kill Snow. That man is made of blood, liquor, roses, and evil.


	7. Epilogue

EPILOUGE

Two months after Katniss was brought to District 13, she gained sanity. She was taught that everything was a hallucination from Snow's venom. She fell in love with Peeta all over again, and began to remember everything that really happened.

One month after that, the Districts united, and Peeta and Katniss killed Snow and Coin. They both went back to District 12 and lived in Victor's Village.

Peeta and Katniss got married for real and had two children 15 years later. An older girl with dark hair and blue eyes, and a younger boy with blonde hair and gray Seam eyes.

Peeta and Katniss Mellark still have nightmares, but they have the other to comfort them. There are those moments when they clutch the back of the chair in a trance then snap back to reality, more scared than ever.

THE END

Please write reviews.

This is my very first fanfic, so I'd like to know how I did.


End file.
